<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince Charming by Ummmm_hi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055378">Prince Charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ummmm_hi/pseuds/Ummmm_hi'>Ummmm_hi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ummmm_hi/pseuds/Ummmm_hi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!!! THIS IS FOR DEE !!!</p><p>Dee has lived in Paris all her life, nothing exciting had happened in years. That was, until Akumas started appearing and with them came Ladybug and Cat noir. Everyone had thought that the Akumas would be a one-time thing, which then turned into ‘It’ll all be over within the month’, after that month had come and gone, people had accepted Akumas into everyday life. There were even jobs dedicated to reporting Akumas. Soon enough Dee’s life had become anything but boring.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chat Noir/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ladybug, Cat noir! Give me your miraculous or I’ll snap this girl in half like a twig!”</p><p>‘Well shit’ dee thought to herself ‘looks like I’m going to be late for work. Again’.</p><p>Today had started off as any other; Dee woke up at 6:30, got ready for school, went to school, held herself back from punching chole in the face, did her schoolwork and when school finished, she started to walk to home to get ready for work. That’s when it happened. A 30-foot man in spandex, throwing cars around, just happened to stumble into her neighbourhood, Ladybug and Cat noir hot on his heels. Dee was just going to wait for the Akumized victim to just run past, but knowing her luck, the man saw her, then proceeded to pick her up and use her for ransom. Delightful.</p><p>“Put her down, Titan” Ladybug called from her place on the top of a nearby roof. like that’ll do anything dee thinks to herself.<br/>Dee hears ladybug call out her cat phase ‘Lucky Charm’ followed by a bright blinding red light, making dee and the giant look away. By the time Dee looked back to ladybug, she and cat noir were starting at what looked to be a giant bag of volleyballs. She watches as ladybug looks around, then grins to cat noir, they share a nod before they both pick up the bag of balls and pour them on the ground.</p><p>“Do you really think that a few balls will stop me? Heh pathetic, I expected more from you, ladybug.”</p><p>Ladybug smirks to herself and cat noir giggles, and holy shit his giggle is adorable- wait a second, did I just call cat noirs giggle adorable. While dee is having her mental crisis, ladybug had started her plan. She wraps her yo-yo around the giant arm pulling him towards the volleyballs, making the giant trip over them and fall to the ground. The only fault about this plan was that ladybug forgot about dee. As the giant fell, he threw Dee a few streets away in his panic to catch himself from faceplanting into a nearby car.</p><p>The cold air rushes past dee, her hair whipping wildly in the wind. She closes her eyes as she nears a building, her voice straining as she screams. All of a sudden, a muscular body slams into her, making her scream louder.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey. You’re okay, it’s just your knight in shining leather. Cat Noir.”</p><p>Dee snaps her eyes at the alluring voice of the superhero. Her eyes travel up to Cat’s emerald eyes, staring into her soul. Dee blushes, turning her head to the side. Cat noir laughs, placing her on the ground gently. She tries to stand up but because of her shaky legs she falls straight away. Right into the arms of Car noir.</p><p>“Woah there little lady, don’t go falling for me” he smirks, hands not leaving Dee’s waist.</p><p>Dee bushes “Shut up, stupid.”</p><p>Cat laughs again, pulling her closer to his face</p><p>“Make me.” He purrs</p><p>Dee squeals pushing Cat Noir away. Cat laughs again, distracting Dee for a good few seconds.</p><p>“looks like ladybug has fixed up all the damage, I should get going. Keep safe little lady” he sends a two-fingered salute and wink to Dee before jumping away.</p><p>Finally, out of her trans, Dee barries her face into her hands before screaming. She turns on her heel and just walks away.</p><p> </p><p>*A few hours later*</p><p> </p><p>Dee lays in her bed, awake well past her usual bedtime, just thinking of what had happened earlier that day. The beautiful green of Cat noirs eyes, soft looking hair, strong arms and chest and oh my god his so tall.</p><p>No dee thinks to herself stop thinking of how hot Cat Noir is and just go to sleep. She squeezes her eyes shut and throws her blankets over her head, blocking out the moonlight.</p><p>Knock knock knock</p><p>Dee snaps her eyes open, throwing the blankets off of her to get up and walk to the door.</p><p>Knock knock knock</p><p>She freezes. The knock didn’t come from her bedroom door. It came from the window. Dee slowly turns around to the window, only to see Cat Noir’s grinning face.</p><p>“What the fuck” Dee whispers “am I- am I having one of those dreams”</p><p>Cat knocks again, “You gonna let me in?” he says through the window</p><p>Dee slowly walks towards the window and opens it.</p><p>“Why are you here?” she asks</p><p>Cat giggles “What? Aren’t I allowed to take the time to meet my lovely fans?”</p><p>His only respond was a deadpan stare</p><p>“Okay, okay, I came to check up on you. Now can you move over so I can come in, my legs are starting to cramp”</p><p>Dee silently moves over, watching as Cat fucking noir, a superhero, climbs into her house.</p><p>“What the fuck” she whispers again</p><p>“Language, uh, what exactly is your name”</p><p>Oh my god, Dee has not felt so stupid in her life. She let a complete stranger into her house.</p><p>“Its Dee.”</p><p>“Cute name. Dee, rhymes with Bee” he giggles again, leaving dee with weak legs.</p><p>“Now, what I really came here for: How have you been since the Akuma attack” he continues “Being thrown around like that does not feel good, trust me, I’d know” he laughs again.</p><p>Dee blushes a little “I’m fine”</p><p>Cat does not look happy with that answer, he keeps starting at her, his eyes looking straight into her soul. After a few seconds of non-stop intense eye contact, Dee cracks.</p><p>“Fine, ugh, stop looking at me like that”</p><p>“like what, dee?”</p><p>“All serious and weird.” she waves her hands around weirdly “I really do feel okay, maybe a little shaken up, but I’ll be fine in a little while” she says, hugging herself and looking away.</p><p>This makes cat’s eyes soften, he gets up and walks to dee, getting really close. Dee squeaks, taking a step back, which does nothing to stop Cat Noir who backs her up against a wall. He gives Dee a soft smile, making her heart melt.</p><p>“You don’t have to get over being held captive so fast, it’s okay not to be okay”</p><p>He grabs Dee’s shoulders pulling her into a soft but firm hug. Dee freezes for a few seconds, before going limp in Cat’s arms, sobbing.</p><p>“It was so scary, I thought I was going to die” she sobs</p><p>Cat hugs her closer, picking her up to sit in on her bed. He rubs her back, letting her cry until she can’t anymore.</p><p>Dee pulls away, wiping her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with Cat Noir. She feels a warm hand grab onto her wrist and pulls it away from her face, the other trailing up to her cheek, leading her to look at Cat Noir. He smiles softly and wipes away a stray tear from Dee’s cheek.</p><p>“I’m sorry” Dee whispers, sniffing.</p><p>“What for? Crying?” Cat whispers back</p><p>Dee nods “and for getting tears all over your cloths” she points to the wet spot on Cats chest and shoulder.</p><p>Cat looks at her with a small smile, “You never have to be sorry about crying. Expecially after the day you’ve had today, it’s good to have a crying session” he laughs</p><p>Dee lets out a giggle, covering her mouth. Cat pulls her hand away from her mouth, looking at her with an unknown emotion on his face.</p><p>“Don’t cover your smile. Its beautiful.” He whispers with a small blush.</p><p>Dee pushes Cat away blushing a deep red.</p><p>“Stop it, you flirt”</p><p>Cat laughs, standing up.</p><p>“Well, dee, I hate to do this, but it’s getting late and you have to sleep” he lifts Dee’s hand pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles “and I have something to do in the morning” he smiles at Dee’s red face and starts walking backwards to the window. “au revoir, Dee” and just like that, he’s gone.</p><p>Dee stares at the window for a hot minute, then pinches herself.</p><p>“Yep, definitely not a dream”</p><p>She turns around and promptly, collapses into her bed</p><p> </p><p>*Next day at school*</p><p>Dee puts her stuff into her locker, humming quietly to her self before a body slams into her, knocking her to the ground.</p><p>“HOLY SHIT, DEE ARE YOU OKAY? YOU DIDN’T ANSWER ANY OF MY MESSAGES? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” a voice screamed into her ear.</p><p>Dee laughs as she turns to her best friend, Hayley.</p><p>“Well good morning to you too Hayley” Dee giggles.</p><p>“DEE YOU SON OF A BITCH” another voice yells, before another body slams into her side, barley budging Hayley from her place latched onto Dee’d waist.</p><p>“Makedde! I’m okay, stop yelling” Dee laughs as she gives Makedde, her other best friend, a side hug.</p><p>“NO, THE HELL YOUR NOT OKAY, YOU WERE IN AN AKUMA ATTACK” Hayley screams.</p><p>“Hayley, what did I say about yelling!” dee laughs, only getting a look from Hayley</p><p>“You told Makedde to shut up, not me. Hah suck on that” Hayley giggles</p><p>They laugh before getting up, ignoring the looks from the people around them.</p><p>“You’re okay though, right? not hurt? You could’ve stayed home today, we’d understand” Makedde says, getting all serious again. Mamma Bear Mode, activated.</p><p>Dee smiles “I’m all good. But you won’t believe what happened last night” she waves her hands around “Last night I met, CAT FREAKING NOIR” she squeals, jumping around.</p><p>Hayley and Makedde look at her, letting her words set in.</p><p>“HOLY SHIT” oh would you look at that, Hayley was the first to recover</p><p>“NO FREAKING WAY” and there’s Makedde.</p><p>Dee just laughs at the countless of random (and dirty, god damn it Hayley) questions.</p><p> </p><p>*Late that night*</p><p>Dee wakes up to a knocking at her window, she rubs her eyes before looking at the window, confused to see one Cat noir grinning at her. They have a mini staring contest before Dee’s sleeping mind finally comprehends what the hell’s going on. She jumps, staring at Cat noir with her mouth wide open.</p><p>“Careful there, your gonna catch flies” he laughs through the window.</p><p>Dee blushes, getting up and opening the window.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m here to check on you”</p><p>Dee looks at cat with a blank look.</p><p>“Why, you checked up on me yesterday.”</p><p>Cat smiles “I just wanted to see you, silly”</p><p>Dee blushed but lets him in. He climbs through, grabbing Dee’s hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles, smiling at Dee’s adorable reaction.</p><p>“ah- what did you want to talk about” Dee blurts awkwardly.</p><p>“Anything you want, I’m all yours tonight” Cat winks.</p><p>‘Holy shit, he wants to fuck’ a voice inside her head- that sounds strangely like Hayley- screams</p><p> </p><p>Dee lays in her bed, Cat noir right beside her, shoulder to shoulder. Cat’s been talking about the Akuma he had fought today. There little meetups have been happening for a few weeks now, he doesn’t come every night, but he still comes when he can. It’s a nice friendship they have, the only thing getting in the way is the massive crush Dee had gotten on Cat Noir. She finds herself getting lost in her mind thinking about Cat and his beautiful eyes and his soft hair he had let her play with whenever she wants. She had also learnt that he can purr and has so many cat tendencies, I wonder what would happen if I gave him catnip, she giggles to herself.</p><p>“What’s got you laughing, little lady” he turns to face her.</p><p>Dee laughs again “well-” she turns to face him, gasping when she rubs her nose against cats.<br/>She pushes herself up in a sitting position, dropping her head into her hands to hide her blush.</p><p>She feels Cat move to sit up beside her.</p><p>“Dee” Cat’s voice is soft, but serious.</p><p>She peeks though her fingers to look at him, closing her eyes when she makes eye contact with him. She feels hands on her wrists, pulling them away. Just like the first night he was here Dee thinks to herself. Cat pulls her hands to rest in his lap, lacing them together.</p><p>Dee looks into Cat’s eyes, seeing emotions swirling around in his emerald orbs. He searchers her face, after what feels like years, cat seems to find what he was looking for.</p><p>He slowly leans closer towards Dee, eyes flickering to Dee’s lips. Dee watches, waiting.</p><p>Cat Noir licks his lips as he makes eye contact with her, face inches away from hers.</p><p>“Can- can I please kiss you” he whispers<br/>Dee gasps, trying to pull herself together. She looks into Cats eyes for a second, before she gives him a small nod.</p><p>He smiles softly before finally closing the distance between them, stealing Dee’s breath away.</p><p>She freezes for a second before her eyes flitter shut and she leans into Cat Noir. Her mind exploding like fireworks. The only though being the warm feeling of Cat Noirs lips on hers.</p><p>Far too soon, Cat Noir pulls away, not going very far. He lifts his hand and rests it against Dee’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against the bone.</p><p>“You are so beautiful” he whispers.</p><p>He leans in to steal Dee’s again. She wraps her arms around his neck, his free arm wrapping around her waist, holding her closer than before.</p><p>They spend what feels like hours sitting on Dee’s bed, laughing in between each kiss shared, when finally, Cat Noir pulls back and stands up.</p><p>“Kitty” Dee whines, making grabby hands towards Cat.</p><p>He laughs and gives her a quick peck.</p><p>“I have to leave now, beautiful”</p><p>Dee groans but nods, getting up to walk him to the window. He climbs up and gets ready to jump. He turns around to give Dee one last kiss of the night before smirking. Whatever that Whatever that smirk means, it’s not good.</p><p>“Goodnight my little bumble bee”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey Dee!</p><p>How did you like my first ever FanFic? I can tell you now that I was giggling to myself though out the whole process :D</p><p>Anyway, Happy birthday Dee!<br/>Another year goes past and I’m still so happy that I have you in my life. You are the closes I have ever gotten to a person and I love you so much for it. I’ve never really had someone to talk about everything too and It really means so much to me that you listen to what I say and make me feel like I’m not getting ignored, like I have someone who cares so much about me. I can’t thank you enough for it. You’ve made me so much happier and confident in myself because I know that you won’t judge me for my obsessions for fictional character and that you’ll simp for them with me. You’re such a good person and I love you!<br/>Never forget that you leave a positive impact on everyone one you meet; I would be so alone and helpless without you. I also know that Makedde would have killed most the boys or have done really stupid stuff if you weren’t keeping an eye out on her &lt;3<br/>Remember that your beautiful just the way you are, even if you don’t think it. You have beautiful eyes and hair and body and literally everything else. I hope that one day you’ll believe it.<br/>Have the best birthday ever and have fun turning 16!<br/>I love you &lt;3</p><p>Ps. I was sobbing like a little baby while writing this ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>